villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom Freddy
Phantom Freddy is a major antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is one of the six phantom animatronics in the game. He is a hallucination of Withered Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and of Freddy Fazbear in'' Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted''. Biography ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' In one of the trailer photos, what looks like a broken down, unfinished Freddy can be seen as just a torso and head. However, Freddy does actually return, not in the Freddy torso and head, but as an antagonistic phantom or spirit that still stalks the player. Since Freddy is a spirit, he is unable to kill the player, despite his ability to jumpscare the player. He attacks the player throughout the nights along with his fellow spirits but without any luck killing him. However, as the nights go by he gains enough power to disable all three systems. Phantom Freddy's silhouette will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. The player must be viewing either the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until Phantom Freddy finishes walking across the length of the window to avoid triggering his jumpscare. If the player fails to do this while Phantom Freddy is wandering, he will duck down, completely removing himself from the player's sight. He will then jumpscare the player a few moments later, disabling the audio, sound, or ventilation. In later nights, he is powerful enough to disable all three, and can be considered the most dangerous phantom because of this ability and his recurring appearances. In the cutscene after Night 1, Freddy is playable, and Afton dismantles him and later his friends. After Night 5, the final cutscene is shown in which golden Freddy and the other spirits, now children again, corner their murderer until he enters SpringBonnie, unwittingly "killing" himself, becoming Springtrap. Seemingly satisfied, all spirits leave. After Night 6, the horror attraction burns down. If Phantom Freddy was a spirit of a child, then he was most likely set free. Springtrap survives the fire. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Phantom Freddy returns as a customizable enemy in Ultimate Custom Night. In this installment, Phantom Freddy will begin to appear into the office over time. The player must shine him with the flashlight to make him disappear. If the player fails to make him disappear in time, Phantom Freddy will jumpscare the player forcing them to reset the ventilation. He will appear faster, not only depending of his A.I level, but also if the office's temperature is too high, similar to how Freddy Fazbear will move faster the higher the heat of the office is. Freddy, along with the other animatronics, Toy or otherwise, appear to have been scrapped or otherwise lost completely in the thirty-year gap between games. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Phantom Freddy returns with the same mechanic as in FNaF 3 ''in the category titled "FNAF 3". Appearance Phantom Freddy is, essentially, the same model as Withered Golden Freddy, with white pin-pricked pupils in his eyes, which he only have during his jumpscare. He appears to be charred and burnt, foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. His mouth can usually be seen hanging open. His two lower legs are never seen in the game, but through his walking animation, the lower right leg looks ripped out and torn from his body. Like his withered counterpart, he appears to have wires coming out of his left eye as well. Interestingly, he appears to be colored golden, or at least green, though this may simply be from his burnt appearance or the overall green hue of the game, as the other phantom animatronics share the same properties of his color scheme. In FNaF VR, he looks mostly the same, but now resembles the ''FNaF 1 version of Freddy. Gallery Phantom Freddy-0.png|Phantom Freddy as he appears in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. PhantomFreddyWalkingFixed.gif|Phantom Freddy walking outside the office. Phantom_Freddy_Going_downwards.gif|Phantom Freddy ducking under the office. PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Freddy's jumpscare. B9ugPK3 (1).jpg|Phantom Freddy on the Extra menu. Trivia *Phantom Freddy's model resembles Golden Freddy's appearance in the second game, due to the missing ear and wires coming from the eyes and even the way his hat is slightly tilted to the left. **When viewed through the game files, it is revealed that Phantom Freddy is missing his lower right leg. From the mobile version, Phantom Freddy's walking animation is slightly slower. As of version 1.031, Phantom Freddy's footsteps can be heard when he is limping outside the window. *Unlike in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 where Phantom Freddy's jumpscare is fully animated, Phantom Freddy's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night is a single frame. Navigation Category:Amoral Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elderly Category:Animals Category:Genderless Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Possessor Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Mute Category:Leader Category:Thought-Forms Category:Damned Souls Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Titular Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Contradictory Category:Anthropomorphic